


The Unraveling

by bentnotbroken1



Series: The Trouble With Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Auror!Draco, Dramione freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female OC's - Freeform, Kidnapping, Lots of Angst, Male OC's - Freeform, Mild Gore, Multi, Multi POV, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Hermione, Profanity, Romance, Strong Draco, Strong Hermione, Torture, Violence, auror!Harry, bluna, death eater hunt, descriptive birth, dramione - Freeform, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Pitfall</p><p>“Draco. It’s time to stop lying!” Narcissa suddenly snapped, ripping the paper out of his hands. “Those rumors, they were true weren’t they? That child is yours. I kno-” Her voice cut off, muted by a silent spell.</p><p>She stared at her son, her blue eyes ablaze with confusion. His own silver orbs were glaring at her, his jaw clenched. “I’d keep that to yourself if I were you.” He said, his tone threatening. “You never know who could be listening.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: While training to become an Auror, Draco faces more than just old rivalries and newfound duties. He knows darkness is coming from more than one side, preparing to unravel everything he's worked so hard for but he will stop at nothing to stand in its way. Self-appointed double agent wasn't exactly on his list of future prospects, but he'll do whatever it takes to protect the one's he loves.
> 
> With the new year comes new responsibilities for Hermione Granger. She's feeling more secure in her decisions and for the first time in a long time, she is content. And while the baby's due date looms she knows that with the help of Luna, Blaise, and Ginny she can overcome anything that this life throws at her. She just wishes she could leave her feelings for Draco in the past.
> 
> The future for the witches and wizards looks bright indeed, but none of them are prepared for the threat that is lying in the shadows, biding its time and waiting for the right moment to strike.

**Saturday, January 2, 1999**

Theo could hardly contain his glee as he skimmed the pages of The Daily Prophet. While he knew the so called _facts_ in the article were wrong, it did nothing to damper his mood. This would work so well in his favor. He knew he was one of the few who knew the truth on who exactly had fathered the Trio's golden baby. It was now just a matter of patience, timing, and tact. Yes, this year would be his to shine.

* * *

 

"That's all this country needs." Lucius scoffed, letting his fork clink against his plate as he dropped it. "More _Weasley's_ running around." The Malfoy patriarch sneered and tossed the Daily Prophet onto the table.

A twinge of anxiety ran through Draco as the words sunk in. Curious, he picked up the discarded paper and found what had his father glaring at his food.

_**Wizarding Britain's Infamous Golden Trio is about to become a Quartet! Full photo's inside!** _

Draco stared at the headline in shock. Surely it hadn't gotten out this soon? He flipped through the pages until he came upon the center fold. He was glad the paper was hiding his face from his parent's prying eyes because he wouldn't have been able to keep the emotion off of it. She was there, in not one, but _two_ full panels of photos. The biggest one was of her standing up from a diner table and waving at someone, her tight green shirt doing absolutely nothing to hide the rather obvious baby bump. The next had her embracing Lovegood and the one following had said girl placing an excited hand on Hermione's stomach. There were a few more of the two of them enjoying a meal and of Hermione getting up to use the loo, but they were small and minor compared to the first one.

What the fuck?

* * *

"I think Rita overdid it a bit." Ron sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Harry coughed into his hand. "Yeah, well what did you expect?"

"I don't know." He admitted, rubbing his eyes. "But not this."

* * *

"Hermione looks so cute in these photos don't you think?" Luna asked Blaise as she passed him the pepper.

He sprinkled some on his eggs and nodded, looking at the photo of Luna and Hermione embracing. "Yes," He agreed, taking a bite. "Can you cut that one out and save it for me?" He pointed at the one with her bent down, hand planted firmly on the other witch's swollen abdomen.

She raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Why?"

"She's not the only one that looks adorable, love." He said with a flash of a smile. "Besides, you are both wearing my favorite color."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of tea. "You are so weird sometimes."

"Maybe," He shrugged, "But that's why you love me."

They both stared at each other for a moment, silent. Then Luna smiled brightly. "Yes," She said meekly. "That's one of many reasons."

"So you admit it." He grinned. "That you love me?"

"Was it ever in question?"

"I suppose not."

She leaned over the table and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Finish your breakfast."

He gave her a small salute. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Wow."

"Regretting your decision to reveal it to her yet?" Ginny asked a frowning Hermione.

She shook her head but felt her hands begin crinkling the paper between them. She didn't regret it, but she certainly wasn't going to be speaking the woman's praises any time soon.

* * *

**Surprises for the New Year**

**Rita Skeeter reveals startling secret!**

_While dining in one of my favorite little eatery's, The Starling Café, I happened upon one of The Wizarding World's most beloved war heroine's, Hermione Granger. She was sitting a few tables away, looking over a menu and waiting for a friend, when I noticed her. Of course, I was curious as to what she'd been up to since we last spoke in July, so I struck up a friendly conversation. It seems she did return to finish her final year at the newly rebuilt Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was enjoying the Christmas Holidays with friends, so the rumors regarding her parent's untimely deaths are most likely true. She seemed in high spirits though, ordering tea and cake and speaking candidly about her plans for the future. There was a bit of a glow about her and it took me off guard, as many of our encounters had seen her on the more hesitant and downtrodden side. I didn't have to ponder the reasons for this long._

_When the bell above the door chimed, indicating a new patron, Ms. Granger smiled brightly and stood up from her seat. I was so shocked by the vision in front of me that I scarcely noticed the arrival of Ms. Luna Lovegood, the friend she had been meeting for lunch. No, I didn't speak my greetings to her, rude I admit, but I was honestly trying to piece together the reels of a story playing out in front of me. The table between us had hidden a secret. A lovely little secret that none in the Wizarding World had the pleasure of knowing until this day. The secret that Hermione Granger, War Heroine and best friend to Harry Potter, is expecting a baby._

_The glow of her skin, the smile on her face, and the happy atmosphere surrounding her should have been sign, but it wasn't until she stood and showed off the round curve of her stomach under a tight green long sleeved shirt, that it became obvious. By the looks of the baby bump, I can only assume she is nearing the halfway point of her pregnancy. I wanted to ask a million questions, the journalist in me you know, but she was suddenly busy speaking with her friend and I decided it was best to leave the two alone. I ventured back to my own table to let the news sink in. I hadn't heard of a wedding, or of a committed relationship from the witch, but she's always been the most private of the three. The last time I did an interview with them, Ronald Weasley had looked more than a little enamored with her. The two of them had been seen holding hands and speaking quietly in secluded corners while repairs to the school were underway. One could rightly assume the baby belongs to him. Though, I am betting my galleons on Harry Potter, who could honestly be a contender as well. The two of them had spent a lot of time alone while on the run last year, and they've been best friends for years. Perhaps a dalliance had sprung up between them? Could the baby be the revival of the Potter family?_

_I'll leave it to you, dear readers, to decide._


	2. A Lot to Think About

 

**Sunday, January 3, 1999**

Hermione sighed and she shooed away yet another owl from the window. She'd been receiving congratulatory, confused, and unsolicited letters from just about everyone since the article about her pregnancy broke. Friends wanting to know if it was true, reporters wanting another insider scoop, and a few angry mothers who thought she should be a better role model, which, ok she could be but what business was it of theirs? After the first couple, she honestly stopped opening them. Now she only read the ones in which she recognized the name of the sender, the rest got thrown directly into the trash. Minerva McGonagall's letter had been the longest, and most shocked out of the bunch. She wanted Hermione to see her in her office as soon as she stepped off the train. The girl would have probably been nervous about this summons before, but now she was ready. She'd have to be ready for anything if she was going to be any kind of mother. She pushed those thoughts back. No need to worry about it now. Tomorrow she'd worry about it.

She locked the window and went back to packing her trunk. She'd gone with Luna and Ginny the day before and bought a few items of clothing for her ever expanding frame. There were a few cute blouses and two pairs of maternity pants. They were a bit too big now, but she knew in a months time she'd need them. She carefully folded each one and set them inside along with a few picture frames and albums from her old home and a music box from her mother. It felt weird to her that most of her life fit into this one trunk. When she was finished she levitated it to the hallway.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron greeted her when she shut her door behind her and stood at the mouth of the stairway.

"Hey, Ron. Almost ready to go?"

"Yep. Just have to get a few more things. Ginny is still arguing with mum about her NEWTs."

Hermione nodded. It was no secret that Ginny didn't particularly care that she scored high on her tests. She had her heart set on being a professional Quidditch player. Needless to say, Molly wanted her to take them a little bit more seriously. Hermione silently agreed with her.

"Where's Harry, then?" She asked him as they passed on the stairs.

"Downstairs in the kitchen, the last I saw him." He answered with a shrug.

She thanked him and continued her trek down the rickety staircase. Harry had been especially quiet since the article came out. She hadn't said anything to him yet because she didn't know if his standoffishness was because of that, or something else that was bothering him. He was staring out the window in the kitchen when she came down the stairs with her trunk. "Harry?"

He turned, giving her a weak smile. "How's my baby doing?"

A twinge of guilt hit her. So it _was_ the article that was causing his behavior. She shook her head and set down at the table next to him. "I'm _so_ sorry she got you involved. We all knew Ron would be named, but he was prepared for that. You weren't. I hope this doesn't make things more difficult during your training."

He waved her off as if it weren't something to be concerned about. "We'll be dealing with professionals, Hermione. I seriously doubt they read the gossip pages."

"It's a little more than gossip when it deals with _the golden trio_." She spoke the last words angrily. They'd gone through so much because of the notoriety and she was so sick of it.

"Honestly, I'm not bothered by it." He told her, and then he gave her a genuine smile. "Besides, there are worse things than being your baby's father."

His smile was returned easily. "So if you're not bothered by that, what _are_ you bothered about?"

"Training, to be honest. It didn't really hit me until today." He admitted. "You all are about to head back to school and tomorrow will be my first day at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. What if I don't cut it."

She gave him the most incredulous look she could muster. "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear the words 'what if I don't cut it' from Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World's mouth."

"I'm being _serious_ , though. I've always had you and Ron helping me. You've always been by my side. What if I'm nothing by myself?"

The feelings of inadequacy and loneliness were evident in his voice and his expression just drove it home. She'd seen it in herself not too long ago. She slid over in her seat and took his face in her hands. He needed to understand that he was worth so much more than he thought. "Harry, you are a brilliant wizard. You're brave and smart and fast on your feet. You will make an exceptional Auror."

"Thanks." He patted her hand. "I really needed to hear that."

"I'm always here for a pep talk." She let him go and stood up, moving to the icebox to settle the craving for orange sherbet ice cream. He followed her as she took out a bowl and dished out a few scoops.

"What about you? Are you nervous about returning to Hogwarts….now that everyone knows."

She stopped, the spoonful of ice cream suspended midair, "Well, I am a little bit, but any gossip won't really matter. I graduate soon." She quickly took a bite. "And I don't really care about what those people think anyway. Profess- Headmistress McGonagall's opinion is the only opinion I care to hear."

"Scary." He shuddered and she gave him an unimpressed look as he grabbed a spoon from the drawer and dipped it into her bowl.

"She isn't scary. I'm sure she will just give me a lecture and may guilt trip me a little about not telling her sooner."

He took a bite. "Are you going to tell her the truth?"

The silence stretched for a minute. She'd thought about it but she still hadn't decided. "I think…I think I will just let her assume what she wants, but if she asks me...I may have to tell her. I can't lie, not to Minerva."

"Yeah, I can see that."

They finished the bowl of ice cream and joined the rest of their friends in the living room. It was time to go. The flutter of nervousness was back but she fingered the chain around her neck and felt a bit better. She'd found that every once in awhile she would hold the pendant against her chest and a feeling of calmness would sweep over her. She wondered if Draco had put some kind of calming spell on it. She didn't know why he would do that, but she was surprisingly grateful for it.

* * *

Draco twisted the ring around his finger absentmindedly as he read through one of his father's book on ancient magic. He'd been doing it fairly often and he'd wondered if it was because Hermione was touching hers? He didn't know the full extent of the enhancement so it was definitely possible. He'd probably never stop noticing the slight warmth that would periodically radiate off of it. Not that it was enough to bother him, it would just remind him of her.

Hopefully, he didn't draw attention to it while he was with Potter.

Potter. He'd be stuck with the bastard for the next two months. That was how long they'd be in the dorms. Two months of forced closeness and training. He wasn't looking forward to that part of the deal. He rather enjoyed his solitude, and if he had to be buddy buddy with Harry he'd probably puke. He still wasn't over the fact that he'd been named as one of Hermione's supposed suitors. Though, he'd probably be a better fit than Weasley.

He really needed to stop thinking about the fucking article. It was driving him crazy. He was supposed to be focusing, preparing himself for the task ahead but he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about it and his eyes kept lingering on Hermione's moving picture, her bright smile, her brown eyes, and the excited way Lovegood regarded her. He'd covertly saved the paper and cut out the best one, and while he knew it was foolish, he couldn't help himself. If he couldn't have her physically next to him, he ought to be able to have a picture of her.

"Draco, darling?"

The sound of his mother's voice behind him startled him and he quickly shoved the newspaper into his desk drawer before turning around. "Yes, mother?"

She gave him a curious look but didn't comment on his odd behavior. "I just wanted to know how you were feeling. You seemed out of sorts yesterday afternoon and you hardly ate your dinner."

His mother looked almost ill as she stood there, dark circles under her eyes and no makeup. She had obviously been fretting over him all night and he knew he should be used to it by now, but he still didn't like it. "I'm fine." He insisted, standing up to stand in front of her. "I promise. I'm just getting myself mentally prepared for tomorrow. I need to be on top of my game."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Draco?" She asked, gently, "I know what you've told your father but I just don't understand your desire to become one of _them_."

 _One of them?_ Apparently, she hadn't quite broken out of her social status ways. _Wonderful_. "Look," He commanded quietly. "I understand your concern. There are a lot of things that have happened that you're probably worried about; the rift between me and father and what the future holds for our family, but I need to do this. It's important."

"If you are trying to regain our family name, you don't have to go to such lengths. You have nothing to prove to anyone. So if you're doing it for that reason, it isn't too late to back out."

He disagreed. "That's where you're wrong. I _do_ have something to prove, to the wizarding world and to myself. I _can_ do this and I will. I can atone for my sins if I do this, don't you see? I want to do the right thing, mother."

She shook her head, clearing upset about where the conversation was going. "You think the others are going to give you a chance to redeem yourself? The Ministry may have asked you to join, but that doesn't mean they have your best interests at heart. They need bodies, they need magical ability. They may want you because you know more about dark magic than they do, and maybe that makes you an asset, but your peers won't care. They will only remember which side you stood on."

He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. She wasn't wrong in that regard, but he'd already accepted that he'd be an outsider. "I'm not joining to make friends, mother. I don't care what they think about me."

"It will matter when you are partnered with one of them and they don't have your back on a mission."

"That," he paused. She had a point. "That may be true, but it doesn't change anything. I have been given an opportunity to help people, to be on the _right_ side this time. If I have to look after my own back, then so be it."

A sadness came over her then, and he could see it materialize on her face. He wondered what exactly she was so sad about. It had to be deeper than him just joining the Auror Office. Perhaps she knew what was going on with Bastien? Surely not. "If that is truly what you want." She said, at last, wringing her hands in front of her. "Just…" she breathed deeply. "Just be careful."

"I will." He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he knew it fell flat. "Besides, everyone will probably be so far up Potter's arse that they won't take a second glance at me."

Her demeanor instantly changed and she cocked a hip and frowned at him. "Language, Draco," She chided.

"Sorry." He smiled, finally sensing her mood changing for the better. "But honestly, you are worried for nothing." He told her, wanting so desperately her to believe it. But he didn't know if his insistence was for her benefit or his. Either way, "Everything will work out."

All she said before leaving him to his own devices was, "I sure hope so."

* * *

 

 

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Monday, January 4, 1999**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Long fingers drummed on an empty table and filled the otherwise silent room with noise.

"Don't look so nervous, Brice," Nathan commented from across the room. He was leaning on Lee's desk and smirking behind a hand. " _You've_ already made it through training. Remember?"

Brice threw him a look that not so subtlety said kindly-fuck-off before resuming his nervous tapping.

"Leave the boy alone, Nathan," Lee told him. "He may have been through training but he hasn't been on the other side of it."

"True." The younger man agreed. "Though he really has nothing to worry about. They'll be too afraid of screwing up that they won't worry about Auror Lexington's nervous habits."

"Thanks," Brice muttered, "for that vote of confidence, sir."

"Seriously, don't worry so much. You know you're only in charge of combat lessons, and to oversee their written exams." Nathan walked over to where the dark haired wizard sat and sat down next to him. "Besides, _I'm_ the one that has to deal with the two famous brats."

Lee rolled his eyes. "You have absolutely no one to blame but yourself for that one. I _told_ you my resources were limited. I put you in charge for a reason. I am not able to help much with the early stages and I've got my own shit to handle."

"Yes, yes. I am aware." He replied in a bored tone. "I suppose they should be grateful to you seeing as how I am the better instructor. You'd just bore the poor bastards to tears."

Brice huffed out a laugh and stopped drumming his fingers while the Lead Auror just glared at them, unamused. "Yes, that would be a pity."

Before Nathan could respond there was a knock on the door. Brice jumped up to answer it and Nathan cracked his neck as he rose from his chair. "Well," He said, "Time to get to work."

* * *

Harry stared up at the building that would be his home for the next two months. He'd filled out all the paperwork and signed all the waivers the night before, sending it in after he said goodbye to the others at the train station. When he heard the crack of someone apparating next to him he expected it to be Neville, but instead of his tall friend greeting him, he'd turned to see the pale figure of Draco Malfoy clad in a dark coat and scarf. "Malfoy." He drawled, trying not to let his annoyance slip into his tone. He didn't need to start out the first day with his hackles up.

"Potter." The wizard nodded his head in acknowledgment. "How are things?"

"Fishing for information?" He asked, a little too quickly.

Draco frowned. "Just genuinely curious, what with your impending fatherhood and all."

Harry stared at him hard for a moment, his mouth a thin line. "Oh. We're doing this _now_ are we?"

"Hold on, let me get out my planner and see what day I next have available to discuss it."

"I wasn't the one that wrote the damn article, Malfoy." He nearly growled. "And even if I _did_ have anything to do with it, it's not like you have the right to be grumpy about it. _You're_ the reason why it had to happen in the first place."

The blond ran a gloved hand down his face. "I know. I know." He sighed, looking apologetically back at Harry. "I'm sorry. It's just…I wasn't expecting the article, especially the part about _you_."

"I understand." He said, and he did. He got why Malfoy was upset and he understood how caught off guard he must have been. "But we really can't get into it here. We're not exactly alone."

Draco glanced around and noticed a tall, bulky wizard and slim, blonde witch walking towards them. "Right." The couple moved passed them without as much as a glance. "You coming?" He asked Harry.

"I'm waiting on Neville." When he didn't turn to leave Harry huffed, "You don't have to wait for us."

"Maybe I want to make a good impression, show them a united front." The faux happiness was evident but Harry just shook his head.

"Suit yourself." They stood silently for a moment, Harry with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket and Draco with his crossed over his chest and a bored expression on his face. When Neville finally apparated on the sidewalk in front of them they both let out an audible sigh.

"Bout time, Longbottom. I thought I was going to turn into an ice sculpture."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I told you that you didn't have to wait."

Draco just shrugged and Neville gave them both a confused look. "Sorry? I was running a bit behind."

"Well, since you're here now, let's get a move on it. Wouldn't want to be late on our first day would we?"

Neville leaned over and whispered, "Why is Malfoy talking to you?"

"Comradery." He replied as they made their way inside the building.

There were a few others ahead of them and the closer they got to the meeting room the more anxious Harry became. When they finally stood before the door they all looked at each other.

Draco raised a brow. "Shall we?" He asked, stepping forward and opening the door.

Harry swallowed his nerves and followed him inside.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully this was a decent second chapter. Chapter three is going to be an important introductory chapter so I knew this one would be rather boring. I apologize for that but I promise next chapter will be better. :) Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I've decided that I am going to try to make the chapters in The Unraveling stay between 2,000 and 4,000 words. I think it will help with the updating to not pressure myself into doing large chapters like I did with The Pitfall.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets his fellow recruits. It doesn't go so well.

Draco didn't know what he'd expected when he'd opened that door but it definitely wasn't this. Everyone seemed so, well, _young_. He supposed he should have known considering the whole reason he was even asked to be here was because the Ministry was low on Aurors. It was just strange seeing a group of young wizards, and one witch, when all the years before he'd seen nothing but older gruffer ones. When the door shut loudly behind them all of their eyes landed on him. A few looked confused and shocked, which yes, he'd be confused if he was them too, and more than a few looked downright furious. He chose to ignore them. He was sure they'd make let him knew exactly what they thought of him later.

Potter bumped into him when he stopped suddenly, looking past the others at the three men in the front of the room. The one on the far right had immediately focused his sights on Draco the moment he'd arrived. He looked to be in his mid thirties and his hair was a mousse brown, quite like Granger's he mused. It was his eyes though that had him stopping in his tracks. They were dark and inquisitive. He felt utterly exposed and uncomfortable. He was almost relieved when the man in the middle stood from his desk and drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Excellent, it seems everyone is now present so I would like to get the introductions over with. I'm a very busy man, as I'm sure you're all aware, and I have two more meetings to attend before I can even _think_ about lunch." Auror Scott, Draco assumed, said with a sigh. He motioned to the wizards behind him. "The two gentlemen next to me will be the primary ones responsible for the ten of you while you are training. Nathan Dearborn." He pointed to the man with the unnerving stare. "And Brice Lexington." The younger man nodded, looking more nervous than the recruits were. Auror Scott looked down at the clock on his desk and huffed, "They're all yours boys. Report back to me at the end of the day." And with that he gathered up a few manilla folders and left the room.

Everyone just stood silently, waiting.

Finally Dearborn cleared his throat. "Alright. First thing's first. You may call me Detective Dearborn, or Sir. I realize that we are in the Auror Office, but I am here on loan. My second here," He patted Lexington on the back. "You can call him Auror Lexington, or Sir since he is a member of this fine establishment." He smiled slightly, one corner of his mouth quirking up. "I know you all know why you're here, and you now know who the two of us are. But you don't know each other and we don't you other than through your files." His eyes traveled up and down the line and again lingered on Draco's face. "In order for us to be a coherent and efficient group we will need to learn about each others strengths and weaknesses. We'll need to trust our partners, depend on one another. Today is just a precursor." He broke his gaze away and nodded to Lexington.

"We're going to make this easy today. We'll do a quick role call and split you off into note that who you end up with today won't necessarily be the one you'll be partnered up with at the end."

Oh. He knew where this was heading. Team building exercises or something of that ilk.

"Wesley Abner" He called first. A man with brown hair and a goatee stepped forward and Draco noted that he looked older than Brice. "You're with Trent Dunbar" A blonde boy with hazel eyes nodded to the man and moved to join him.

"Eva Kane and Neville Longbottom." Longbottom stepped forward and Draco thought he saw a bit of a blush dust across his cheeks as the petite blonde woman from earlier smiled at him.

"Draco Malfoy," He called, looking at him and then motioning to the dark skinned boy a few feet away. "Thomas Masters." The other man glared at him and Draco raised a questioning brow but said nothing. He could already feel the heat of nine pairs of eyes on him and he didn't want to provoke anyone in the first ten minutes of being there.

"Ernie McMillan and Harry Potter." Draco recognized the ginger as a Hufflepuff boy in their year. McMillan grinned and clapped Potter on the shoulder.

"And finally, Brigham Smith and Jasper Ross." The bulky man who had walked into the building with Kane just stayed where he was, arms folded and pointedly looking at his partner, making the shorter more aristocratic looking man come to him.

"I can tell we're off to a beautiful friendship." Ross muttered, looking a bit put off but complying as he ran a hand through his black, nearly shoulder length hair.

Detective Dearborn loudly cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Get to know your partner. Talk. Ask questions. Figure out why they're here. You'll have ten minutes." He instructed and then turned his back to them, heading back to sit in the chair Auror Scott had vacated.

The room immediately filled with chatter as the others moved around and began introducing themselves. Draco glanced over at his partner. "So, would you like to go first?"

"I already know why _you're_ here, _Malfoy_." He spat viciously. "You're not fooling anyone."

A tiny pebble of dread rose up from his stomach. "I don't know what you mean," He lied.

"Daddy gets out of Azkaban and you join the Auror Office? Seems like perfect timing."

"A coincidence, I assure you."

Masters scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "I don't _believe_ in coincidences."

"Then that's on you." He replied evenly. "I'm here for the same reason Longbottom is, and probably most of _you_ are. I was _invited_."

"You expect me," He paused and gestured to the room, "Expect _us_ to believe you've come here with good intentions?"

"And what nefarious purpose do you suppose I have?"

The dark skinned man kept his gaze and the look in his eyes was clearly challenging. " _You're_ the Death Eater, _you_ tell me."

It wasn't as if the taunt surprised him, he knew exactly what kind of reputation he had, it was just that he wasn't used to letting the comments bounce off his back. He grit his teeth to hold back the retort that was at the tip of his tongue. He was here for a reason, a good one, and nothing any of them said would knock him down. He was going to do this. " _Former_ Death Eater." He said finally, reigning in his anger and shame. "I've left that all behind me."

Draco felt the tension rise in the air between them. "So that's what you're going with? The turning over a new leaf card?" The other wizard laughed. "Forgive me if I don't take your word for it. I've known far too many Death Eaters."

The statement in itself was telling, but the look on the man's face indicated that it was probably worse than he thought, so he remained silent, but that only irked the man more.

"What? Nothing to say?"

"Nothing that needs said." He replied truthfully. What could he possibly say to that? Sorry for whatever fucked up things my dad's buddies probably put you or your family through? Sorry that I don't remember your face so it's impossible for me to tell if I was a part of it? I'm sorry if you lost someone because of a psychopath and his disgusting followers? He couldn't say that. Even if he did apologize, Thomas didn't really look like a very forgiving bloke.

He was proven right a moment later when he stepped up into Draco's space and hissed, "I don't know why they let a bastard like you in this program, but I'm going to make sure you're the first one to leave. I refuse to work alongside the scum that killed my sister."

Well, it was nice to finally have it out there. "I'm sorry for your loss." The words left unbidden from his mouth and he mentally kicked himself. That was not what he wanted to say. Things were surely going to get ugly.

"You're sorry?" He asked with disbelief, and then the anger clouded his features once more. " _You're_ _sorry_!?" He screamed and pulled his fist back to throw a punch. "You'll _be_ fucking sorry!"

Draco didn't put up a fight. He deserved to get his arse handed to him, so he just closed his eyes and braced for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the fist frozen in the air in front of his face. Thomas was cursing and glaring daggers at someone to the side of them both. Draco followed his line of sight and felt his mouth hang open in astonishment.

"While I do understand the desire to knock Malfoy out, now is not the time or the place." Potter said, releasing the spell he'd stopped Thomas with. The man fell forward and Draco stepped out of the way as the Chosen One continued. "Obviously he is not acting hostile towards you so perhaps you should take a moment to calm down. I'm sure this was not what our instructors meant when they said we should get to know each other."

"Are you seriously standing there and defending him?" The man looked like he was about to completely lose his shite. "You? _You're_ the one that won the bloody war! Why would you defend one of the ones that started it? Are you seriously defending a murderer?"

And ouch. That kind of hurt. Even if it was true.

"I'm not defending his actions during the war, Masters. I'm just choosing not to be bias when it comes to cases like this. He's had his trial. He wouldn't be here right now if he had been found guilty of war crimes."

By then everyone had stopped what they were doing and had tuned into the conversation.

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Potter shook his head. "No, but I'm willing to give him the benefit of a doubt until he gives me reason not to."

Huh, color him surprised. Who was this bastard and where did he put the real Harry Potter? Sure they had agreed to remain civil but they'd never agreed to this.

Before anyone could say anything else, though, Auror Lexington intervened. "Alright, you three. Break it up."

Draco stepped back towards the bespectacled wizard and Masters stormed out of the room.

"Now that was interesting." A deep voice chuckled from behind the desk, "I didn't know what to expect out of the two of you, but you _definitely_ exceeded my expectations. Well done."

Well that was profoundly cryptic.

The older man nodded his head towards him. "Mr. Malfoy, since your partner's wits have temporarily left him, you can finish out the day in Mr. Potter's group."

He responded automatically, "Yes, Sir."

"The rest of you get back to your assignments. I'll give you an extra ten minutes to make up for this disruption."

Everyone muttered their compliance and went back to their individual conversations. Draco just breathed deeply through his nose, the adrenaline from the last few minutes waning as he followed Potter back to where he'd left the ginger. McMillan at least, didn't look like he wanted to skin him alive, so he took that as a win.

* * *

Harry honestly hadn't thought about it when he sent that non verbal spell flying into Thomas Masters. He'd just heard the shouting and knew it was Malfoy that was about to get his arse kicked so he stepped in. It wasn't like he thought Malfoy didn't deserve a few good punches, but not like this. Not when he was actually _trying_ to do something other than being a complete arsehole. Harry still didn't trust him, at least not when it came to Hermione, but his reasons for joining the Auror Office seemed at least a _little_ genuine. He could be wrong. Malfoy could be a part of some crazy plot Lucius had cooked up, but he was getting tired of suspecting the blond of everything under the sun. For once he just wanted to wait and see what he'd do. If he could be trusted or not. So Masters starting in on him on day one just wasn't something he could stand by and let happen.

They were already back to Ernie's side when Malfoy addressed him. "Why did you do that?" He asked sincerely. "Not that I don't appreciate your help, but I don't understand."

"You said you wanted to show a united front. How are we to do that if I sit back and watch you let yourself get beaten to a bloody pulp." Draco frowned but he continued. "Though that was something I didn't expect out of you. If i recall correctly you nearly broke my nose a couple of months ago, but you were just going to stand there and let him hit you."

"You're right. I was. But his anger was righteous. I figured if he got it out of his system we could just move on with the bloody day. It's not like I was unprepared for what everyone would say or think about me." He shrugged. "Besides _you_ were completely against me being here at first too."

Ernie looked lost but he remained quiet as the two of them talked.

Ok. That was fair. He wasn't happy that Malfoy would be joining them in their endeavor, but he was starting to get used to the idea. "Well, I still sort of am, but I meant what I said. I'm giving you the benefit of a doubt."

"You live to make my life more confusing don't you, Potter?"

"It _is_ one of my reasons for getting up in the morning." He smirked.

Ernie coughed in what Harry was sure he thought a discreet manner. "Um, Not that this conversation isn't...entertaining, but why _is_ Malfoy here?"

"I was invited." Malfoy told him. "I wasn't going to accept but I wanted a change in scenery and a way to break away from my past."

The redhead seemed to think on that for a moment. "So you're….reformed?"

He tilted his head to the side. "I suppose you could say that."

"I don't think it will matter. The others are not going to like you. Masters isn't the only one with a grudge." Ernie replied bluntly. "Even if you say you have changed."

Malfoy gave him a tight smile. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not here to make friends then."

Hands raised in surrender, he said. "Hey, I'm not saying _I'll_ give you hell. If Potter says he's giving you a chance, then I will too."

"How _admiral_ of you."

Harry could feel the annoyance in his voice. "Malfoy, put the fangs away, Ernie is a decent guy. Haven't you had enough bickering for one day?" Harry asked, rubbing a hand down his face.

He folded his arms and glared. " _My apologies_. I'm afraid I'm a bit on edge." He looked back at the Hufflepuff. "It's nice to meet you."

He was greeted with an eyeroll. "Nice to meet you too."

Harry fought back a groan. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Nathan smirked behind his copy of the Daily Prophet. He'd had his doubts about this group but so far they seemed to be a rather lively bunch with their conflicting personalities, past grudges, and egos as big as the building itself; which was probably why Draco Malfoy's presence was causing some chaos. That was to be expected considering his past affiliations, but so far he had handled the animosity well. Of course they'd only been there twenty minutes, but they were about to be in eachother's space practically 24/7. There was plenty of time for him to retaliate. Not that Nathan wanted the wizard to respond to the hostility but everyone had their breaking point.

Brice drummed his fingers on the desktop again and Nathan sighed and folded the paper in half. "What are you worried about now?" He asked the younger wizard.

"I'm not worried about anything. I'm just thinking."

"About?" He prodded.

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Harry Potter."

Ah yes, the infamous Potter. "He's definitely a hard one to predict."

"I had figured the two of _them_ would be the first ones rowing, but he took his side. It's…"

"Fascinating."

"I was going to say _weird_ but sure, your word is better." He replied with a shrug. "Those two have been at odds for years if the rumors are to be believed. Perhaps Potter was simply trying to diffuse the situation?"

"I don't think that's it." Nathan said, taking a moment to observe the trio in the corner. They looked to be in a heated discussion if the scowl on the blond's face was anything to go by but it didn't seem as though fists or spells would be flying, so he remained seated, simply watching them. Then the young Malfoy's body stiffened and his eyes flicked up, meeting Nathan's for a brief moment before he physically turned his body away from the older man. He smiled to himself. The boy was incredibly intuitive, and it was a good thing. He'd need that ability later.


End file.
